disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roz
Roz is a minor character in Disney/Pixar's 2001 animated feature film, Monsters, Inc., and its 2013 prequel. She is a grouchy brown snail-like monster with a tuft of white and gray, pointed hair on the top of her head, wears a dark red jacket and black horn-rimmed glasses, and constantly frowning. Background Personality Roz is grumpy, especially to Mike Wazowski due that she is always bugging about paperwork. Physical Appearance She is an old slug with yellow skin, brown eyes with black glasses. She wears a red sweater. Appearances ''Monsters, Inc. Roz is a slug-looking monster in the movie who appears to be the key master and administrator for Scare Floor F, holding all the keys to children's closet doors at Monsters, Inc. She is responsible for all of the paperwork done by Mike Wazowski, and she often works at an office near Scare Floor F that can be separated from the rest of the factory via a retractable shutter. Roz slams the shutter shut on Mike's hands at one point, crushing them and causing him to scream in pain. In the end of the film, it turns out that Roz is Agent #000001 of the CDA. She gives Mike and Sulley five minutes to return Boo back to her room before anything happens to her. After Boo's door is shredded, Roz says that she doesn't want to see any paperwork about Boo's invasion contrary to her requests earlier in the film. She is not seen again for the rest of the film, but frequently appears in the film "outtakes." One example is when she unexpectedly pops out of the toilet and startles Sulley, who has opened the bathroom door to get Boo. Another is when the CDA agents surprisingly find her taking place of George Sanderson after he gets his fur shaved off and is showered. The third is when Sulley tries to show Boo that the closet is empty, only to find it occupied by Roz saying "Guess who!" In all three outtakes, Roz makes her infamous laugh, "Ahh-haa-haa!" and sends others bursting into laughter. Monsters University Roz makes a quick cameo in ''Monsters University when Mike and Sulley are able to escape the human camp and are taken by the CDA. She is shown dressed up as a CDA agent with her uniform covering her entire body except for a transparent glass "dome" revealing her hair, but her size and voice still serve as a giveaway. When Terri asks what's going to happen to them, Roz states that Dean Hardscrabble will decide that. But to rest assured, she then adds that they'll be watching them, "Always watching," foreshadowing M.I. Trivia *She is one of the few female characters voiced by a male, as Bob Peterson is male. *Roz bears some resemblance to Muriel Finster from the show Recess since the two are both portrayed as elderly females that sport squinty eyes, horn-rimmed glasses, and grouchy demeanors. *When director Dan Scanlon was talking about what characters we will see again in a preview for Monsters University, they showed Roz on the screen along with George Sanderson. This hinted that Roz would appear in the prequel, and she did. *Whenever Roz notices the CDA coming, she slams down the shutter separating her office from the rest of the factory to prevent everyone else from figuring out that she is really their leader. *Up until the end of the first film when the CDA arrests Waternoose after he and Sulley foil his evil plans and Roz revealing to them that she is their leader, Mike appears to be very afraid of her because she is "always watching them." This was likely because Mike and Sulley first met Roz when they were both expelled from Monsters University for sneaking off into the human world. After Roz reveals herself to be Agent 001, Mike isn't so afraid of her anymore. *Roz appeared at the beginning of the introductory video at The Science Behind Pixar along with Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo to greet the visitors and provide them with safety precautions. She also appears at the end of the video to inform the visitors that the video is over and says that she will miss them once they leave the theater. *Roz is similar to Ethyl Phillips from the 1991-94 television series Dinosaurs in personality. Gallery Rozoffice.jpg Roz1.jpg Roz2.jpg Roz3.jpg Roz4.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m23s222.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m00s126.png Roz reading.jpg|"The face that launched a thousand lunches." Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.10 PM.png|"Hello. Hah. Hah. Hah." Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.55.56 PM.png|"Ta-da. Hah. Hah. Hah." Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.53.36 PM.png|"Guess who? Hah. Hah. Hah." MonstersIncposter.jpg September26th.png|Roz in Disneystrology Monsters Inc 0.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Jhi6bemmlo4x.png Roz Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Monsters11.jpg Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Monsters University characters Category:Bosses Category:Pixar characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney on Ice characters